1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device comprising a first housing and a second housing disposed above the first housing which accommodates a printer therein.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image recording device, e.g., a multi-function device (MFD), has a scanning function and a printing function. A housing of a scanner is disposed on a housing of a printer. In the printer, a path for a user to access a recording unit is required for removal of paper jam and maintenance. The housing of the scanner is configured to pivot or slide relative to the housing of the printer.
It may be beneficial for an image recording device to be configured to provide an adequate access path to a recording unit while reducing restrictions in layout of components of the image recording device.